Your Calming Hand
by bloodylittledagger
Summary: Rima and Senri are both models and close friends. They are bored with their dull and everyday life and both get stressed out every night. But, what if a certain someone comes and turns everything upside down and causes more stress to both of them?
1. Chapter 1: Heaven

**Sorry if it's super short**_ ^_~_

**Anyhoo, I don't own Vampire Knight **^.^

**Rima's POV**

Time check-6:30 PM

*yawns* and *groans*

"Eyes, why do you have to open up this early?" Rubbing my eyes while getting out of bed.

I decided to have a long warm shower, for the time being.

I took my silky pajama bottom and pair top off and headed to Ruka's and my step-in marble Vichy shower.

"Ahh..this is heaven" I said to myself, letting the warm water calm my nerves and wet my orange and gold-streaked hair.

**Shiki's POV**

"Up early, Senri?" Ichijou asked sitting at the big dead red couch his grandfather-Ichiou gave him and looking up from what he's reading- 'Chicken Soup for the Soul'.

I rolled my eyes at his book and headed for the comfort room.

As I was setting the temperature to Luke warm he knocked on the door.

"Hurry up, okay? I haver an appointment so I better get ready also, your phone is ringing all night you should answer it." Ichijou articulately said calmly. "Okay" _Ugh! I hate pressures_, I said to myself.

After showering for about 10 minutes, my dorm mate met me at the door.

"Senri, are you alright?" Ichijou asked suddenly, out of the wind.

"Yes" I answered him in my most bored tone of voice.

"Okay, then" he said, eyeing me from my wet, messy maroon hair to my wet,damp feet,

He then pushed the door to the bathroom and then turned around again to look at me eye-to-eye.

"You need to sniff fresh air, go to the Cross Academy's balcony, the one looking at the mini forest the Chairman has made for the boundaries of the day class and the night class, that'll relieve you from stress." He suggested, and then locked the door.

I shrugged _Maybe he read that from one of his human books_, I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Strawberry? or Cherry?

**Chapter 2: Strawberry? or Cherry?**

**Yeah, again it's short ^^**

**I don't own Vampire Knight :)**

**Rima's POV**

**

* * *

**

As I got out of our shower room, Ruka handed me my white flip phone.

"You got 10 missed calls from your manager, which woke me up. Anyhoo, change your dorky ringtone, please" _Ruka as always, _I thought to myself.

I grabbed my phone from her and called Azura- Shiki and my manager.

She answered on the first ring "Rima! We have a photo shoot by 8:00 call Senri, okay? He won't answer. Bye! Hurry up!" She commanded me.

I dialed Shiki's number, but I only got an answer from the operator.

I hurriedly dress myself and brush my hair to its normal pigtails and decided to look for him instead.

I walked swiftly to the guys' part of the dorm and knocked lightly at the last door, which was answered by Takuma Ichijou – the dorm's VP and Shiki's dorm mate "He's at the Academy's balcony." He answered before I asked him.

"Okay" I said,then turned my back on him, then I remembered that we need to be excused so.. "Ah! Ichijou-kun, me and Shiki have a photo shoot by 8- the start of class, can you excuse us until we are finish with the shoot?" I asked him. "Sure" The green-eyed Blondie grinned.

"Thanks." I murmured then continued looking for Shiki.

As I was entering the double doors and triple of my height entrance of Cross Academy I was greeted by a brown-haired doe-eyed disciplinary officer.

"_Konbanwa_…Rima-chan, what are you doing here? It's not yet time for class." Yuuki asked.

"Shiki?" I asked her. "He's at the Academy's topmost balcony" Kiryuu Zero, a Silver-haired and light lavender eyes disciplinary officer, interrupted. "Thanks" I walked past them and climb the staircase to the topmost balcony of Cross Academy.

* * *

**Shiki's POV**

"Not a bad idea, Ichijou." I said to no one in particular. I just sniffed the fresh night air and stared at the trees.

Thinking of nothing but the trees but, my thoughts were interrupted by chiming porcelain bells.

"Shiki"the chiming bells called my name and I turned to look at the porcelain doll with the porcelain bells voice that have called me recently.

I looked at her more like gawked at her, stilled awed by her orange with gold twin tails, cerulean eyes and rosy lips and how it will taste if I kissed it: strawberry? or cherry?

Rima cleared her throat distracting me. "Photo shoot, eight PM" she informed me.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"7:30. we should be going now." She answered looking at her Chopard Super Ice Cube wrist watch._How can you tell the time with that watch?_ "Fine" is all I could answer her, still tired of waking up before my should-be-wake-up time.


	3. Chapter 3: Wanna make out?

**Everything that you will read here is a work of fiction. Everything is based on the author's imagination. If anything or anyone has his/her name or anything in particular is the same with what/who you know is purely coincidental. So, please continue reading and review pretty please. Thank you ^^**

**And, again this one is also short, so please forgive me :'(**

**I don't own Vampire Knight ^_~**

**Rima's POV**

It was a silent ride to our modeling agency-** Bloody Lies.**

I just looked at the street that we had pass by.

"Rima…" Shiki called my attention from the window. He laid his head on my lap.

"I'm bored." He continued.

"Yeah, me too." I told him looking at his pale blue eyes.

"How about making out? That'll be fun" He told me grinning.

"Fine" I told him. He was surprised by my immediate answer.

I moved my face closer to his, He closed his eyes and positioned his lips.

I smirked at how cute he looked, I moved my hand to the side of his face tracing his skin then stopped at his cheek then…

"Aah! Aah! Ouch! Ouch!" He wailed. I charged my hand and let little electricity flow to my finger and pinched him so hard on his left cheek.

He sat up right still rubbing his cheek."That is gonna leave a scar." He complained.

I ignored him and continued looking at the tinted glass window of his limo.

**Shiki's POV**

_Damn, my cheek hurts so badly. I shouldn't have played with her like that. Damn Damn Damn._

I wailed. I cursed myself for kidding her around. Now, she's ignoring me.

I sighed, _I should say sorry to her_.

As we got out of the limo to the double glass door entrance of Bloody Lies she still ignored me.

_Ah, hell I hate myself._ When we got in the shooting room, I decided to apologize to her.

"Hey! Rima I'm…" When I turned to look at her she just froze into place and eyes locked to something.

I waved my hand infront of her "Riiiiiiiiiiimaaaaaaaaaaa" calling her attention. But, still she ignored me and totally frozen. She looked paler than usual and her lips are no longer rosy, her cheeks lost its color and her eyes not moving. Now, she REALLY looked like a PORCELAIN DOLL- the cutest doll I ever laid eyes on.

"Okay, I give up" I sighed but, her sudden reaction creeped me out so I decide to look at what she's staring at. And I admit I became stiff so myself (_I did not became a porcelain doll but an action figure-not moving_)

At the edge of the shooting room, Azura was talking to a guy (_Not that were shocked some guy can bear be near her. except me well, I'm a guy, but I'm not a just a "guy",okay,you get the point. She is bossy and irritating, alright, that_ _no one,but US-Rima and Me can stand her even the least bit.)_

Again, back to the guy. The guy had jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, and body built. He was dressed in khaki pants and topped with a classic white t-shirt and black sketcher shoes.

_Oh My God, what the fucking hell is he doing here?_


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Earth

**My Gawd! The reviews really made my heart jump for joy, literally ^^**

**Thank you for your appreciative reviews..:**

_Petiteshima_**-my first reviewer: **** Goodluck with your story ^_^**

_NarutoMangaFan_**-my second reviewer: ****Thank you for boosting my confidence ^_~**

_TeeHee101_**-my third reviewer:**** They are just uhmn..they are acknowledging each other's beauty. *.* and I'll try writing a chappie with a longer story with suspense, but funny chaos**

_Rinako_**-my fourth reviewer:**** Thank you xD**

**Please review more…so that I won't have any second thoughts in finishing this fic.**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry for having you wait so long for this chappie, I was busy with school works and IntegSciProjects and BmathProposals and I am the Team Leader, which means the heavy and frustrating weight is on my shoulder. -.- Just sharing…**

***btw, sorry for the cliffhanger…It just stayed there for the suspense. =)) hahaha.**

**I think this chapter or the next ones will give you ideas who the guy is:-# oopsies…hahaha**

**By the way, I'm editing and kind of improving my other chapters so, please tell me if there are still flaws on my chapters, please? Thank you.**

**AND, I so love Shiki's PointOfView so that make SENSE, right? Haha.**

**LET's GET STARTED!(super excited)**

**-I repeat=I DO NOT OWN VK-**

* * *

**Shiki's POV**

After their conversation, the guy turned and walked to his right, he took his Canon EOS 4OD camera from the shooting table and adjusted the settings and whatnot. He carefully put it on the cam stand, examined the settings and called his assistant.

"Jom, the lights are too bright. Adjust it to go with the theme. And the background is too dim and dead. Make it happy and colorful or...or cute."

He was like a doctor instructing his patient on how and when to drink the prescribed medicine.

"Yes, sir." His assistant obeyed like a knight following the orders of the king… immediately without delay.

Azura's eyes followed the direction where the guy walked to, then turned around to look at us, smiling.

Her smile was like a Cheshire Cat's grin MINUS the teeth. She must've been impressed with the look on our faces because she approached us grinning and said…

"Aah! You noticed our new camera man. Fresh from New York. He just came BACK to the country last night. Graduated from photography…Interviewed models, endorsers and actresses says he's EXCELLENT. So we'll be testing his skills and take advantage of him staying here in Japan for a couple of months. BE GOOD to him, okay? Don't let him go (he's someone hard-to-convince) and join the 'Shiki and Rima are too-snobby-and-bored-too-frustrating –too-handle-we're-quitting camera staff club', understood? Okay! Chop! Chop! No time for dilly-dally! Now, go to your dressing room…We're having a 'lolita' theme for tonight, so busy…"

She sighed after wasting all her energy and enthusiasm for the two people who care less about what she says and do.

But one word on the last sentence that she said nudged me a bit. _Lolita ? How about me? I mean Rima is cute with it, I'm cool about that part...but…? _

Azura was giving directions to the make-up staffs and Rima was being pulled by the dress designers and were forcing her to go back to earth away from her deep thoughts…_I'm worried about that one…her thoughts_..

After instructing the people on how to do our make-ups and what we will wear she turned to look at my confused expression…

"Senri-kun, problem?" _Hell, got loads of those stuffs on my head to shoulders _"Yeah, what will I wear? I can't be a Lolita,right? Unless you're planning to put a wig over my hair and force me to wear lacy and frilly dresses and doll shoes! Cause No effing way I will do those things!" I shrugged.

Azura chuckled. "Hahaha… I haven't seen you so out of control, Senri…No worries, I don't want you to quit this shoot, because if you do, Rima will, of course quit…you two are like a pair of designer flip flops, without the other slipper, the other one will not look good, will be of no use and can't go and move without the other..Got the point? And my answer for your other previous question… You'll be an o_nii-chan… _that character really suits you perfectly … hahahaha.. Now, go to your dressing room…you are wasting time and time is gold."

Azura, what a blabber bubble…a big mouth dodo…another reason why she ain't married.

I walked to our dressing room-mine and Rima's. We decide to share ,so that borrowing of things would be easier and to let the crew compare if our costumes blend, so that we won't get tired and sweaty with walking from one dressing room to the other.

Rima just finished her make-up and is now fitting her attire. Me, on the other hand is just starting to wear my designated costume. A typical-boy-next-door-highschool-uniform..err..I buttoned my polo shirt over a white shirt that has been printed with the words : 'She's mine.' How weird. I let two or more make-up artists tie my Supra black rubber shoes, brush my messy hair to a big brother look-unequal division: the left part has way more hair than the right part , and I added my own accessories: white gold ear piercing with a half-karat diamond in the middle , Blancpain 1735 Grande Complication wrist watch , and a quantum necklace.

After looking at myself in front of the mirror I knocked on the door where Rima was changing.

**Rima's POV**

A soft knock distracted me, who was staring at the girl on the mirror.

A familiar girl, somehow like a stranger was looking at me straight in the eye. She has the same ribboned-orange-gold-streaked and curled pig tails, and cerulean blue eyes, wearing a carnation pink colored lacy dress with a ribbon tied on the back. The dress hugged the curves of her body and stopped 2 inches above the knee after the mid thigh making it look sexy, but twisted it with cuteness through the puff sleeves and frilly parts of the dress.

The girl, who is it? It can't be me, can it? I mean I look innocently cute, I definitely know that but… the girl infront of me is much much more cute… the knock was then changed by a worried, but controlled velvet voice "Rima. Are you okay?" The voice asked. "..yes.." My voice cracked, from my lack of talking. I then cleared my throat "I mean, yes, I am. I'll be coming out so don't stick your nose on the door, it may break if you will." He snorted "Fine. I don't want to have another therapy with my nose, I learned a lesson from my cheek." I smirked at that.

"Good for you,then. Open the door. I'll be coming out." I commanded him. "Sure." He twisted the knob and pulled the door open…

I was met by his stupid gawk and and an unattractive open-mouth-shock. I had to snap my fingers 10 times to bring him back to earth.

"..oh!..uhmn..uhh..you…" He started, but the voice who finished the his sentence shocked the living shit out of us.."…look cuter than usual"

* * *

**So? How did it go? It was long..ain't it? I was trying so hard to let the left side of my brain to communicate and cooperate with the right-side, so I squished them closer to each other**

**…which show that this was the outcome of my experiment…**

**My gawd! I'm such a dorky IntegSci team leader, I should quit next year so that I can focus with my story.., (if only my mum would agree) sighs deeply..**

**(She doesn't know I was making a romantic-kind of fanfic and I would never tell her, so I only told my brother-the understanding one) ****-Just sharing..hehehe**


	5. Chapter 5: Under Trance

**Woohoo~! Here yah go~! I finished another chapter! Wee~~~**

**I really forced myself to think of descriptions, and whatnot.**

**So, I came up with this. Sorry if today or tonight is Only Rima's PointOfView…**

**I really got loads of work to do so…,**_Watashi wa zan'nen sūpādesu_

Idon'- **To have cookies, I will make a chapter after my defense ^.^ Gomen ****it'll be after January 28 and thank you for liking my story :D  
**

Petiteshima- **Thank you again :D hahaha. Yeap I really agree they really are perfect for each other. 3 I hope you'll like this chapter :D**

*****Thank you for the reviews…mwah! 3 teeheehee :"

**Don't worry gurlz and guyz I'll keep updating once,twice,or thrice in awhile **

**YokiYoki(let us get started!)**

**-+.IDON'TOWNVEEKEii.+- -**

**Rima's POV**

The guy who just spoke strutted closer to me.

Shiki backed off a bit, expressionless, but in his eyes…

I see something different; his eyes looked more like gray-white than pale gray.

This means he's trying to extremely control himself in giving away from his feelings.

He doesn't want to let other people see the opposite of what they should see…

Except..ME, I can see everything, I can see through him.

I know what he feels, deep in his eyes: Sadness…Anger…Jealousy…?

_Are you alright_? I want to ask him right now.., but…

I was dazzled by another one's scent-the scent of mint and his cold blue eyes piercing me, making me flinch, make me run away, away from him, from his stare, but… I can't, I don't want to.

His cold eyes locked to mine, blocking my sense of sight.

Why? Why is it always this way? When I'm with him, time stops and I feel like we're the only people in the world….That's how I'm so entranced with him, by him…entranced…

Trance! That's it! I'm under a trance…HiS Trance!

I shake my head- telling myself to get away, but when he said my name, my Korean pronounced name, that always and never failed to let my throat escape a giggle: "Lima"

His lips parted, tempting, fragrant, drawing me closer to him.

I tiptoed, reaching for him. I put my left hand on his right arm, my right palm on his neck, pulling him closer to me, lips inches apart.

He placed his right hand on the small of my back, his left on my waist: Cold and smooth touch.

But, another voice called my name: worried, confused, but still, calm "Rima…" making me feel like I don't belong with this guy holding me.

I turned to look at him: "Rima!" He urged with much force that I haven't seen him use. This shocked me and cut my pleasured thoughts with the guy in front of me.

Shiki brought my soul back to my body. He tugged my left hand away from him.

He sweeps my hair and put his thumb softly at the back of my ear, the rest of his fingers are on my hair. His right hand is on my waist, securing me.

He carefully whispered something on my right ear. Making his vanilla scent hug my tongue. He blew his fragrance to my right ear.

Causing me to feel tired, sleepy, like I'm floating with the clouds.

My eyes felt so heavy. Without any second thoughts I let my eyelids cover my eyeballs.

**Yes, I know it is short but,..at least.. **

**Done CharaChara! So how did it go? (*bites nails*) please be kind and weview pwetty pweez **

**I'll be back in updating as soon as I can! I pwomiz,if you pwomiz to leave weviews, okie?**

**Goodluck to me for my Defense and Proposal (*crosses fingers*)**


	6. Chapter 6: Vampire Culture

**Chapter 6 **is OUT~!

I told you so… **YOU** just have to wait after January 28-LOL.

_Gomenasai_ anyway, for I uploaded it late

So, the reason why I uploaded this late is that I have to edit this chapter and think about the next parts and descriptions and whatnots

_~ haha. _**HAVE FUN READING**

~~REMINDER~~

-_**DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW**_

-AND **THANKS** FOR YOUR **COMPLIMENTS**…I really do _APPRECIATE_ them all :*

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own VK *.*and STUFFS **

**SHIKI'S POV**

_I have to keep her safe… I need to. _Looking at her passed-out face. Good thing **HE** just smirked and went out after doing **this** to Rima, another good thing is that I haven't commited a crime **yet**, because Rima 's weight is on my hand, arm and elbow- My **major strengths**.

I dashed out of our modeling agency. Like a simple sweeping of the wind_. I'll call Azura later_, I mentally noted to myself.

I fumbled on my cars' keys choosing which have a seat comfortable for sleeping or resting, but still fast enough.I got the keys skinned with the colors of the car, for easy looking.

Red- for _**Ferrari**_… Black and White stripes for _**Burgatti Veyron**_… slightly gray for _**Koenigsegg**_…

_**Koenigsegg**_- this will do. I don't have much time left; at this time, maybe Azura noticed our absence and is sending her muscle-built bodyguards to run after us.

I carefully place my sleeping angel on the seat of the passenger's and close her door.I walked swiftly to the driver's seat and accelerated the car to its maximum speed limit.I was driving so fast It felt like the car is flying or we left flames on our trails.

I heard Rima babble something nonsense like, "Wabbi… Wabbi…"

"Rima?" I felt like a total moron: Asking an unconscious person, waiting for her reply although knowing that she can't answer back. I got my customized _**LG cookie**_ black flip phone from my pocket and speed dialed- **K A N A M E**. . . ?

_God! Why him of all the vamps that I could've random called_… My thumb was really ready to press the red button to cancel it, but he instantly answered on the first ring… "Hello?" I can't force my finger to stop this call: **stupid vampire culture**.

Exhaling deeply, I placed the screen speaker on my right ear, left hand on the stirring wheel, eyes concentrating on the road.

"Kaname-sama,I need a favor: please open the back gates of the academy, and the main gates of the moon dormitory, I'm driving on full speed, so I can't stop… easily."

It was silent on the other line. I know he was listening and thinking and planning. "Okay then, I'll also order Ruka to prepare her bed." _Wow, is he an ESP? Somehow, a mind reader? Well, if he is, it only works with relatives or blood-to-blood connections or anything closer than friends or classmates-so it works for me.  
_

"Arigato, Kaichou-sama", is all I could say to him. "Of course, Senri." He ended the call.

I returned my phone on my pocket and turned to look at Rima… but focused my _OTHER_ senses on driving.

"Everything will surely be alright" I assured her and myself.

**Rima's POV**

I was sitting on the balcony rail of the front porch of a little wooden white house.

Looking at the meadow: surrounded by flowers of a small town: Daffodils, Violets and Baby's Breaths are all that I can identify. Sakura Trees backing up the scenery of it and the sunrise.

My plain white sleeveless and baby pink skirt blended with the setting wholly. The sun's rays touched my bare shoulders, elbows and legs making it shine like a diamond when hit by light. I held my head high letting the shine warm my face. I swung my feet: forward backward- repetitively. The movement formed a slight crease on my skirt. I moved my fingers to straighten it, but the sound of a crumpled paper distracted me.

I looked at my right hand and found a balled-up sheet of paper in it. I manually ironed it using my palms and read what it said: "Wabbi Wabbi Bewtdei Rimmma". Under those words was a bunny drawing, _might be a kid's doodle _, it ended with a _'Love, Shiki' _on the lower left side of the paper which, by the way, smelled like vanilla.

Using up my voice thirst me, I got a hold of the glass of transparent liquid on my right. Thinking it was water I drank it all up in one gulp. But, to my dismay, It was soda: bubbly and transparent.

It made my throat soar, tickly and dry. Wanting for more. I need more soda, I need to drink water, I need to sip blood. I thought about the last thing I mentally said.

_Blood…? Why…?_

The scent of chocolate finally woke me up from that stupid dream. The head of my chocolate-scented valentines bear is stuffed on my face. I sit up abruptly and felt my head dizzy so my head fell back on the fluffy big pillow. "Woah~ Head Rush."

"Rima…?" Ruka said, coming out of the bathroom with a pink robe wrapped around her _size 4_ proportioned body and a towel enfolding her pale blonde hair. "Good! You're awake! They were worried sick about you, you know that? Especially Shiki-"

"Shiki? Wait… how long have I slept?" I asked,_'THEY?' so, she wasn't worried?_,i thought; looking at her: eyes staring up at the ceiling, lips mouthing numbers and perfectly manicured fingers opening up and closing down.

"Well, if my calculations of hours are right. You were asleep for about 2 days and a night, though 'unaware' should be the right word, because you weren't breathing, haha. Joking aside, you better hurry up and get dressed; you are not exempted from class anyway… And Oof! Before I forget. Kaname-sama and Chairman Cross wants to see you, before you go to class." She turned to go to her dressing room, more like mini dress shop, and closed the door behind her.

I sighed and walked to our bathroom. I locked the door and looked at my reflection on the mirror.

I was well-rested. No eye bags, no saliva stains, just bed hair.

I slid the mirror on its left, which has a secret compartment behind it- filled with medicine kit and hygiene gears. I looked for Ruka's special silver hair brush with various kinds and colors of crystals, gems and diamonds (it was special because it was stolen from an auction event centuries ago after the Elizabethan Age, by her deceased parents and it was owned and personally picked by Queen Elizabeth I of England during her coronation ) and started brushing my hair, removing its tangles until I'm satisfied.

My outfit caught my eye: a Victorian Era night gown, a gift from a mystery person I got on Christmas last year, it was one of my favorite dusters, because it was comfy and cold at the same time.

_Ruka must've dressed me up_, I thought.

It just took me 35 minutes to take a bath and 5 minutes to wear my complete uniform and a quarter of a second to ribbon my hair to its normal pigtails.

I strutted out of my and Ruka's room and to the other building- which is Chairman Cross' Office. I stood in front of the mahogany-wooden double doors of his office, intricated with flowers, leaves and vines.

I knocked three times and a cheerful, but controlled voice answered me: "Come in!"-Chairman.

I was greeted by a "Rima, you're awake." by Kaname-sama, calmly (as usual). _Durr~ Obviously, Do I look like I'm sleeping? _, I responded to myself, good thing Kaname doesn't do _mind-reading thingy_ like **Edward Cullen** from that **Twilight novel slash movie.** "Rima-chan, are you alright? No back pain? Fever? Or Flu?" Chairman chainlike asked.

"Huh?" Is all I could reply, _Why would I be? _, He looked at me and exhaled "Looks like you don't have and you look well. That's good to know."

"But…" I shook my head, telling myself to get to the point. "What happened anyway?"

"Well… " The Chairman started, but Kaname interrupted him "I think Senri has the right to explain. He knows what really happened." He tugged a small smile. I thought of it for awhile. "Okay then, I better go to class now."

"You better." They both answered.

Ahah! Oyeah~! I liked the way I worked today.

Yippee~! I finally UPGRADED 

Congratulations to meeee~! Just **Review** and I'll upgrade **ASAP** ^, I have plenty of draft papers here lying on the floor

~ BTW, Check out my **PAGE** and **ACCOUNT** on _**FACEBOOK:**_ _URLs are on my PROFILE_


	7. Chapter 7: Panties, Books and Eye

-_NO SPECIAL Messages_—

- _PURELY FRICTION_—

- _HAVE FUN Reading_ ANYWAY—

-**READ&&Review PLEASE** –

**disclaimer**

Chapter 7~ wootwoot ^,^

**Shiki's POV**

"Good morning Night Class of Vampires" Yagari greeted. Our eye-patched teacher, substitute, or whatever…

also a vampire hunter who hunts, imprisons and is licensed to kill **Level 'E' Vampires**- stray, out of control, and blood thirsty monsters- who most of the time, I mean **ALWAYS** suffer **BLOOD LUST.**

**Vampire Hunting **is not only his hobby but his job as well, a **LEGAL WORK**.

According to rumors, his right eye was scratched and torn caused by a Level E Vampire that he and his apprentices were trying to capture.

Unfortunately, his apprentices were still kids back then, and smell fresh which warmed the throat of the supposedly captive. But 'it' got a lot stronger, more active and easily distracted when having such mouth watering thirst for blood. The captive turned on the apprentices instead of fighting with Yagari. But Yagari was fast enough to block its way so, its long nails cut his left eyeball.

How they got away? Ask Yagari, if he won't answer; how about questioning Zero and Ichiru about their experiences in hunting; maybe they'll spill the beans about such horrid tragedy, not that I was worried about how that vampire knock Yagari's eyeball off its place. **Ew, Gross**…

Anyway, back to the present day, I mean night.

"… You are going to have self-study for this night. Your TLE teacher, Mister Alex Andermack is absent for tonight. Due to multiple blood transfusions that he have to undergo. You all know what caused that…" He paused for awhile.

His left eye glaring at Aidou -who was doodling in his notebook on his desk.

And at Ruka, who was resting her right cheek on her right palm and was looking at her left-side window.

They were definitely showing off that they weren't paying any attention to Yagari's announcement.

Yagari sighed, "Anyway, he did not lay out any seatwork, quizzes, homework etcetera, and etcetera for you to do. So, I decided you will have self-study for your examinations until the end of the period. Another thing, I have more important matters to attend to. I won't be here to keep an **eye** on you, so Kaname…"

Kuran Kaname looked up from what he's reading: **'English and Grammar: Volume 4'**.

Now, Ruka and Aidou snapped and are glaring at Yagari-sensei.

"I'll take care of them." Kaname replied smoothly.

"Uh-huh" Yagari shouldered his book '**CROSS ACADEMY: NIGHT CLASS**' the teachers' guidelines.

I think I heard Yagari mutter somewhere like, "…Vampire Brats Class" and 'tch' before he went out of the room.

_Doesn't anyone have anything better to read? Why those boring stuffs? God, There is a place somewhere here in Japan for Otakus-the only people who knows how to read **REAL** books. I think that place was called Akihabara. I better tour them around there during the night sales, conventions and whatnots, _I sighed and mumbled to myself.

Self Study. Girl Vampires chatting. Guy vampires fooling around.

Some guys were running around, causing a ruckus on the other side of the room.

Swooshing, so that the wind would cause the miniskirts of the girls to fly up and show off their under garments.

Two girls were wearing the same pink polka-dotted panties;

Others have animal faces or flowers printed on them.

I saw all of them blush pink then red, with rage and embarrassment.

The guys just howl and took pictures of it with their cameras and phones.

Now the girls were going to punch, kick and try to kill those guys.

On our side, Kaname was standing by the window, reading.

Ichijou texting on his seat, smiling. -_chatting via phone with Wakaba Sayori, maybe. Talk about Long-distance relationship.-poor Takuma._

(A/N: Anyway, Wakaba Sayori was from Cross Academy. Cross Yuuki's Best Friend. Takuma's girlfriend. Transferred to Britain because she acquired a special scholarship there until graduation. Her father also got a special promotion there. So, they will settle there and try to find a way to visit Japan some time.)

Akatsuki stopping or trying to stop the bickering of Ruka and Aidou about some random thing.

Seiren, as usual was on the corner staring at anything that she fancies.

Me, Senri, laying my head on the back of my seat and staring at the ceiling.

I breathed "Rima" while closing my eyes and thinking where she might be.

The last time I saw her, she was still sleeping.

I think it was earlier this night.

_Is she still sleeping? Maybe I should check again later_, I thought.

For now, I will take a nap.

**Rima's POV**

The hall to the library was quiet and dark.

The windows weren't curtained, revealing the brilliant glow of the moon and gazillion of stars.

On my right hand, I was holding the folders of seat works, activities and worksheets that I should answer.

_Of Course, who would expect that I would be excused for missing classes?_

I should answer all of this by the end of the regular time for our class, or else I would flunk.

If I would flunk, not that I care if I do but, I'm scared of the consequences that I would take.

_Like, of course having a tutor or home schooling inside our incredibly huge and terrifying mansion. Well of course I am understating it, excuse me for my use of adjectives , but a haunted castle should be the right term for my mother's inexperienced architectural ideas and designs._

Just the thought of those things make me shiver.

"Gosh, this sleeping thing and being absent for three nights is giving me major head ache . . . But, looking on the bright side I had a comfortable sleep, and won't be listening to the teachers' blabber about some things that I should and shouldn't do or know. Blah, blah, blah."

I sighed, "Thanks to my beauty sleep, I can finish this without sleeping on it for the rest of the night."

I pushed open the transparent glass doors of the library.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

Old books. Packed Dust. Wood. More Dust.

_Looks like this library hasn't been touched for centuries_, I thought.

I looked and walked around the library, which kind of reminds me of my father's Big Old Office from the Haunted Castle, Definitely Creep-tacular.

"Okay, there is nobody here but me. Well, better get started and finish this. I'm getting bored." I said to nobody in particular.

I walked to the other side of the wall and tried to switch the light but, to my dismay, nothing went on.

I sighed, "Well, this always comes in handy." I looked at my hand and waited for a shock, in about a quarter of a second, it came.

I pushed both my hands on the switches, they electrified and 'poof' all the bulbs lit up.

I walked on the aisle of shelves to the back, where the bookshelves of fiction and Non-fiction Y and Z meet.

I carried the smallest desk and chair and pushed them to face the window-showing the tree garden or mini forest of the academy.

As I can see the trees were rustling calmly.

But was interrupted by playful movements.

I looked at my watch- 9:35 AM. Plenty hours left until the end of my time limit and to go sight-seeing by this window. _Why waste such a wonderful view, right?_

The old and unique accents of the buildings of the Academy, the calmness of the wind, the swaying of trees, and the night- lovely and peaceful, perfect combinations for such awing scene.

I caught sight of the causes of the playful actions.

The reasons of the distractions were the vampire hunters, at the same time guardians of the school.

The silver-haired twins- Kiryuu Zero and Kiryuu Ichiru together with Cross Yuuki, the chairman's daughter.

They were hanging and jumping at the branches of the trees.

Smiling, Laughing. Happy.


End file.
